Solo la Luna
by Ireth Tasartir Elf Princess
Summary: Un hermoso recuerdo uqe no era una ¿recuerdo? un sueño, unos tulioanes, y una muerte Damein ama a Melinda seran libre juntos o se veran atrapados por la sociedad


Solo la luna

Lo esperaba impaciente, sentada en la banca de un parque olvidado, en un día tristón, sin duda ese era el **día**, era definitivo si se quedaba o iba, ya no habría vuelta atrás, sin más **"hasta luego"**, sin más lagrimas, solo heridas, no en el corazón, esas sanan, sino en el alma de él o ella, dependía del más fuerte, ¿El por qué? Dentro de dos semanas los dos se casarían con alguien a quien no amaban, o se la jugaban o se lamentaban el resto de sus vidas.

Ella iba como siempre de negro, un pantalón, blusa con mangas y botas negras de tacón de aguja, su melena negra caía libremente en rizos, sus ojos brillaban como piedras negras, no había ostentación alguna solo un sentimiento de nerviosismo, tristeza y alegría, una extraña combinación. Ella no lo sabía, pero el ya había llegado hace mucho, la observaba desde la penumbra admirando cada parte del que yacía sentado sobre la banca. El iba con sus lentes, su flequillo, una camisa negra de su banda favorita y pantalón despintado con zapatos de ocasión, su piel relucía a la tenue luz de la luna, El único testigo de su encuentro, bueno la luna y las estrellas. El decido que ya la había hecho esperar bastante, salió y camino hacia ella, tratando de mantener la mente fría, fracasando rotundamente.

Ella lo sintió incluso antes de que él dijera un "hola", sintió su calor, su olor, su esencia, pero sobretodo su presencia, ella le hizo espacio en la banca.

Por ahora las palabras sobraban, ninguno quería empezar, igualmente alguien saldría herido, si se la jugaban saldrían heridas sus parejas y si no lo hacían ellos resultarían heridos.

Se observaban mutuamente como si quisieran grabar cada detalle para siempre en sus mentes, el coloco su mano sobre la de ella, ella le respondió sonriéndole como solo le sonreía a él, por eso ella le gustaba, por eso la amaba porque lo hacía sentirse tan especial, él le devolvió la sonrisa, no las falsas que siempre daba, no, esta vez fue una genuina, una de las que se podría acabar el mundo pero jamás la olvidarías.

_Damien ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

_Ya lo haces pero bueno pregunta-dijo Damien encogiéndose de hombros

_ ¿Qué hacías escondido en los arbustos?-pregunto Melinda divertida

_Ejem…yo no me estaba escondiendo, solo calculaba mis opciones

_Aja-dijo Melinda sin ganas de contradecirlo como siempre

Sin duda algo importante estaba a punto de suceder para que Melinda no contradijera a Damien

Melinda estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones, recordó entonces el día que lo conoció…

"Era 19 de Abril, dos días después de su cumpleaños, acababa de cumplir 18 y estaba feliz, iba corriendo su ultimo kilometro para empezar a practicar. Iba tan inmersa en su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se le emparejo y trato de rebasar, ella simplemente corría, no lo vio hasta que acabo en el suelo con **él **encima, después de ello se entero que habían disparado en la dirección en la que corría y que **él **le había salvado la vida. Así empezó todo, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, estaba irremediablemente e irreversiblemente enamorada del chic que la había tirado al suelo para salvarle la vida. Semanas después se lo volvió a encontrar en su práctica de Tae kwando y debió enfrentarse a él, ahí empezó una amistad, es decir hicieron conexión instantáneamente porque eran polos completamente opuestos, ella era alegre, optimista, risueña, etc. él en cambio era serio, controlaba sus expresiones y era pesimista, era muy especial cuando le sacabas una sonrisa genuina.

Pero tenían algo en común, a ambos les preocupaba el medio ambiente y no abrían su corazón a cualquiera. Un día, en que algunos alumnos de otra universidad fueron a la que asistía Melinda, ahí encontró a una vieja amiga que iba en el mismo grupo que Damien y le conto cuanto sabia. Los de la universidad amiga iban a quedarse dos semanas, en uno de esos días Melinda decidió hacerle plática a Damien y darle las gracias por salvarle la vida, cuando estuvo a punto de que su corazón se rompiera por la bala, platicando con el sin querer tomo la cara de Damien y bueno no se besaron, siguieron platicando hasta que llego la siguiente hora de clase, poco después su amiga le dijo que nunca había visto a Damien tan contento desde la última vez que lo vio con Alicia, Melinda supo que era amor"

Damien en cambio observaba todo a su alrededor y recordó como la conoció…

"Era 19 de Abril iba corriendo como cada viernes, era su penúltimo kilometro, le encantaba correr y sentir como sus músculos se contorsionaban para seguir adelante, se emparejo junto a una muchacha que al igual que el parecía disfrutar de correr a su propio ritmo, trato de llamar su atención poniéndose a su altura y ella seguía igual de sumida en sus pensamientos, noto que era muy dedicada con lo que hacía, faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños y quería estar en forma, a lo lejos vio a un hombre que observaba todo con nerviosismo, no reacciono hasta que lo vio sacar una pistola y apuntar hacia la dirección en que ella corría, intento gritar pero luego pensó y tiro al suelo a la chava que iba a su lado, después de que terminara de caer sobre la chava escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y vio a un hombre muerto el cual era objetivo de la bala, supo que había salvado la vida de alguien, durante las dos semanas que paso en la otra universidad le preguntaba cualquier cosa, empezó por preguntarle la tarea, después le pidió que le imprimiera la tarea y después platicaba con ella en el recreo supo que se había enamorado

_Solo la luna-dijo Melinda

_ ¿Sobre qué hablas?

_Ehhh…nada, nada, olvídalo, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos

_ ¿Y bien que haremos respecto a esto?

_No lo sé Damien, tal vez debamos dejarlo-dijo Melinda Alguien saldrá herido, lo sabes

_Lo sé pero ¿valdrá la pena?

_Tal vez debamos olvidar que pasó algo entre los dos, tal vez tú debas regresar con Alicia y yo con Milton

_O tal vez debemos abandonar todo, yo a Alicia y tu a Milton, quizá se recuperen-opino Damien

_No es tan fácil, dentro de dos semanas me caso, a menos que decida que no, y tú también te casa con Alicia en dos semanas, tal vez debamos dejar que las cosas sigan su curso-dijo Melinda

_O quizá podamos cambiar nuestro destino ¿sabes?, no todo está escrito

_ ¿Para qué Damien? ¿Para qué huir el resto de nuestras vidas?

_Para ser felices-respondió con simpleza Damien-Recuerdas cuando te cante

_ ¿El día de mi cumpleaños al año siguiente de conocernos?

_Si, ¿recuerdas cual era la canción?

_Si, era la de "**A gritos de esperanza**" de "**Alex Ubago**"

_Si…

_"Oye Melinda ¿adivina qué?

_ ¿Qué?

_Un admirador tuyo va a cantarte hoy

_Ahh que bien…

Dos horas después llego a un salón, todo estaba obscuro, cuando una luz la ilumino y empezó a cantar una voz conocida…

…A pesar que la luna no brille mañana

Me dará igual con solo verte reír es lo que me hace feliz

Mi alma…

Y es verdad que una mirada distinta o algún gesto más frio se clavan en mi pecho

Vaga del desconcierto pero amor ahí está la magia…

Recordó que acabo llorando abrazada a Damien y susurrando sollozante

"_No te vayas Damien-lloraba-no me dejes, no te lleves mi corazón y mi alma, no lo hagas, déjalos aquí conmigo y de paso quédate conmigo…"

Y también recordó un Damien diciéndole…

"_No me iré, no te dejare nunca, no lo hare, me quedare contigo como se quedo Catalina en el corazón de Heachcliff-dijo Damien"

Entonces recordé cuando mi corazón estuvo a punto de romperse en los abismos del destino pero ya era tarde no lo pude salvar, a lo único que amaba tuve que renunciar para salvarlo. Trate de renunciar a Damien, olvidarlo para salvarlo pero no pude, Damien me salvo a su manera, se fue ganando mi corazón…

"_Ahora deja de llorar, creo que se te corrió el maquillaje-dijo Damien-No me iré lo prometo, se lo que te hizo Milton y no pienso dañarte"

En la última parte me quede estupefacta ¿Cómo lo sabía?

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunte separándome de él

_Los contactos-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

_ ¿Cuáles?

_En realidad me lo dijo Jane

_ ¿Jane fue la traidora?

_No la culpes me costó sacárselo

Ok, y si tantos querías saber solo debiste preguntarme "…

_Melinda, Melinda ¿me estas escuchando?

_No, ehhh lo siento estaba pesando-se disculpo Melinda

_ ¿En?

_Cosas sin importancia

_Creo que cualquier cosa que pienses es importante para ti y para mí

_Solo recordaba cuando nos conocimos

_Ahh ok

Se sumergieron en un silencio, no era un silencio de los que incomoda era más bien un silencio acogedor, cómodo y que te dejaba sentir el amor entre esas dos personas.

Ella observaba los rosales mientras pensaba en la humanidad, él en cambio pensaba en el destino de los humanos, ella era alegre, él era serio y no se mostraba cariñoso siempre, eran los seres más diferentes que Cupido hubiese podido juntar alguna vez

_ ¿Qué haremos respecto a **eso**?-pregunto Melinda

_No lo sé, están complicado el lio en el que nos hemos metido

_Lo sé Damien, pero lo hicimos por amor ¿no?

_Si…

_ ¿Así que al final regresaste con Alicia?-dijo Melinda tratando de ocultar cualquier señal de dolor en su voz o rostro

_No tuve opción…

_Claro que si la tuviste, pudiste a ver dicho no o si

_Bueno, tu regresaste con Milton ¿Qué me dices al respecto?

_No tengo nada que decir, solo estaría justificándome

_Yo también lo estaría haciendo-concordó Damien

_ ¿Sabes? No duele tanto

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_El hecho de saber que regresaste con Alicia

_ ¿Por qué?

_Porque con solo verte feliz mi querido Damien yo también lo soy

_ ¿Sabes?, tal vez no debamos decir el "**Adiós**" todavía

_Yo creo que si Damien, es lo mejor, además…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Además qué?

_Esto es un sueño-dijo Melinda difuminándose

_ ¿Qué?-exclamo Damien sobresaltado-Solo fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño. ¿Qué día es hoy?...

Damien se paro y fue hacia una mesa de trabajo y vio el día

_Creo que es hora de visitar a mí amada Melinda

2 horas después

_ ¿Cuánto es por las flores?

_Son 20 más 30 de tulipanes serian 50

_Ok, tome

_Gracias, por cierto creo que le encantaran a la mujer que se las de

_Sí, yo también lo creo

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde a ultima vez que te visite amada Melinda, creo que fue hace un año y ya me parece que ha sido en un tiempo muy lejano.

Damien entro por un portón y camino por la tierra húmeda y lodosa debido a la última lluvia de abril, camino observando los adornos más vistosos y los más discretos, los más extravagantes y los más humildes, hasta que llego al final del camino donde había un cerezo y un pequeño plantío de tulipanes

_Feliz cumpleaños amada Melinda, son justo las 2 de la tarde, no me he olvidado de ti-dijo Damien mientras sacaba una carta y la leía en voz alta

Querido Damien:

Por favor no odies a nadie por la decisión que tome, ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, uno de mis sueños me lo predijo, pero no te lo dije para que no sufrieras antes, debes saber que mi amor por ti será eterno, no quiero que me olvides, espero que encuentres a la mujer de tu vida, el destino no quería que estuviéramos juntos en esta vida tal vez en una próxima lo estemos. Te amo como Catalina amo secretamente a Heachcliff, te amo como solo yo puedo amarte, si alguna vez llegas a tener una hija ponle mi nombre, hazla luchar por sus sueños y sus ideas, hazla luchar por lo que ama, no culpes a nadie, solo espera a que nos volvamos a encontrar en una vida futura

Mi corazón siempre será tuyo eternamente aunque la muerte y el tiempo lo desintegren

Te querré siempre…

Melinda

_Lo que no sabias es que esta vida se ha hecho pesada sin ti amada Melinda-dijo Damien con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla-¿Por qué tuviste que morir?, jamás me case, jamás pobre el placer carnal, jamás desee tener hijos, jamás volví a verte u oírte sonreír, ¿Por qué me dejaste amada Melinda? ¿Por qué moriste?, me has dejado tan solo, has pasado 35 años y aun no te he olvidado

En eso el viento soplo y el olor que trajo le recordó a Damien el perfume dulzón que Melinda utilizaba, el cual embriagaba sus sentidos

_Ahora solo sueño para verte junto a mí cada día de esta existencia vacía, mi amada Melinda, te veré en la otra vida-dijo depositando un ramo de tulipanes y rosas sobre la lapida que rezaba:

Melinda Muños Álvarez

(17/04/1995 al 19/04/2015)

El universo será un lugar más sombrío sin ti

_Te amo Melinda, te amo como Heachcliff amo a Catalina el resto de su vida-dijo Damien secándose la lagrima solitaria

Lo que Damien no supo fue que **solo la luna** había sido testigo de todo eso, **solo la luna** sabia esa historia que aun no estaban listos los humanos para escuchar.

Lo último que se supo de Damien es que un día desapareció, lo buscaron pero cuando fue encontrado estaba junto a la lapida de Melinda con una sonrisa y supieron que le habían dado el beso de la muerte junto a su inmortal amada

_Ireth Tasartir _


End file.
